


Writer's Block

by WordMusician



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordMusician/pseuds/WordMusician
Summary: Rose is trapped in Pete's World and decides to get her A Levels.  Her first course is English Composition.  Her first assignment is a short poem.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Writer's Block

Write, write, write  
Write, write, write  
Stings of letters to make up words  
Strings of words to make up sentences  
Strings of sentences to make up paragraphs  
Strings of paragraphs to make up pages  
Strings of pages to make up a book  
Strings of books to create a series  
Strings of series to make up the world  
Strings of worlds to make up the universe  
Strings of universes to…  
keep us apart…  
separated…  
unravelled…  
rubble…  
broken…  
just dust  
in a puddle  
against the white wall.  
Me.  
Minus  
You.

by Rose Tyler.

First poetry assignment A-Level English composition class; Pete’s World.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble just bubbled up and dribbled over in less than 2 minutes. I've got a writers block and I got thinking about how to break through it so I just started writing free form whatever came to my head. I didn't know what was happening until I was two thirds done. Sad little drabble; I do believe this enforced self isolation is beginning to get to me.


End file.
